The present invention relates to a use of N,N-dimethyl-1-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutylamine or pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salt thereof for manufacture of a cerebral function improver in the treatment of cerebral function disorders.
It is described that N,N-dimethyl-1-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutylamine has a therapeutical effect as an antidepressant in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 181,043 (1982).
In recent years, cerebral function disorders has caused public discussion in attendance on the shift to the high-aged society. The cerebral function disorders are induced by cerebrovascular diseases such as cerebral infarction, cerebral bleeding, cerebral arteriosclerosis, cerebral venous thrombosis, head injuries and the like and give a variety of symptoms as secondary diseases, for example, disturbance of consciousness, senile dementia, coma, lowering of attention, speech disorder and the like. Therefore, there are desired a drug having a high activity with little side effect for the treatment of the cerebral function disorders.
It has now been found that the above compound is especially useful for manufacture of a cerebral function improver in the treatment of cerebral function disorders, wherein intelectural functions in brain make lowered, such as amnestic syndrome, senile dementia and Parkinson's disease since the compound has surprisingly an intensive effect on memory and learning in preclinical studies. Accordingly, this invention has been accomplished.